1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with one or more exemplary embodiments relate to a method and device for encrypting or decrypting content.
2. Description of the Related Art
Important data related to a user's privacy may be stored in content in a device, and there is an increasing demand for protecting the user's privacy. Accordingly, a technology for encrypting and decrypting content has been developed.
However, since a user has to perform a procedure to encrypt content or to decrypt content which is separate from other procedures related to the content, there is an increasing demand for simplifying a content encrypting procedure and a content decrypting procedure.